1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image recording device, an image processing method, and a storage medium that contains an image processing program.
2. Related Art
With a droplet ejecting device such as an inkjet printer, images are formed by driving recording heads in response to image data and making the recording heads eject ink droplets from the nozzles of the recording heads onto the recording medium.
With these types of recording heads, there are instances where some of the nozzles enter a state where the ink droplets cannot be properly ejected (i.e., where the direction of ejection or the droplet volume of the ink droplets are faulty); or when they enter a state of faulty ejection such as a state where ejection becomes impossible. These states can occur due to the condition in which the ink is supplied to the nozzles or due to clogging of the nozzles. When there are nozzles that are in such states of defective ejection, ejection of ink droplets corresponding to the image data is not properly performed at the positions facing the faulty ejection nozzles. For this reason, streaks are generated in the image on the recording medium.